Why Lily?
by baybee-xoxo
Summary: Lily is in 4th, James in 6th! their best friends.. James starts to like Lils. Chap6 up- Lily and James fight
1. Wake Up Sleepy Head

Why Her, why his little Lily Evans  
  
  
  
Lily Evans awoke that morning to the beautiful sun shining into her room. When she looked around she saw the usual 4 other roommates and the magnificent room they lived in. "I love Hogwarts." Lily would say this to herself every morning, it because sort of like a tradition for her.  
  
Quietly she got out of bed (it was 8am on a Saturday) and tiptoed to the bathroom. She brushed out her just below the shoulder auburn-red hair and through it up into a messy bun. "Oh well, the easiest thing to do with it!" she said to herself. Lily looked back into the mirror into her eyes; so many people would tell her they were her best feature. "Well, it's the best I'll ever look, I'll never look like Arabella." With a final look back into the 4th year dorm room she walked down the stairs into the common room, only to bound right up the stairs opposite the ones she just came down.  
  
Lily ran into the room marked 6th year boys and looked for her best friend. Spotting the messy dark brown hair she walked over and sat down on his bed. "James… James darrrrrrrrling!" she called softly. Lily shook him ever so slightly. Being the light sleeper that he was he woke up quickly. "What's wrong, what is it…Lily, what's the matter?" Whoa De-javu... dreaming of her and now here she is he mumbled, obviously still half asleep. "Nothing silly! Just come to wake up my best friend! Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes! We haven't got to have our yearly back to Hogwarts chat!" Saying that, Lily got up and pranced out of sight down into the common room.  
  
James got dressed as quickly as he could. He looked at himself in the mirror. "She's like a little sister, snap out of it! It would never work, now go down there and be the big brother type you should be." James shook himself a little, he was James Potter after all, Prefect, head-boy to be, quidditch captain, Maurder, and a player at heart, why was he having these feelings for Lily. 


	2. Your the best big brother a girl could a...

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you know if J.K Rowlings. I own Gina, Chyler and Adriana, and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
***A/N- when the words are bolded… it means that it's someone's thoughts!!! Thanks!  
  
James stepped out into the common room, he saw her, there she was, Lily Evans. All 5'2, red hair, green eyes and perfect smile of her sitting there!  
  
What's wrong with James, he hasn't seemed himself, Lily thought not since the end of last year. Lily patted the seat next to her! "James!! What on earth are you looking at! It's just me, Lily!! Yea right, just Lily, James thought to himself. "Do I have something on my face? What's the matter?" She questioned him. "Nothing, hey Lil" James replied. James sat down on the couch next to her, a little further than he normally would have done.  
  
"Well James! How was summer?" Lily prompted him. "Um… I don't know. It was summer I guess. Hung out with Sirius and Remus a lot, wrote you letters, you know… the usual!" He quickly replied. "Sounds awesome James, really exciting," she said to him, sarcastically. "I shouldn't talk though, Petunia bugged the shit out of me all summer long, thought I was gonna fall over and die." Lily started to giggle. Aw damn, Lily… please don't giggle. You're too cute then. James said to himself in his head.  
  
"So James, who's your new flavor of the week? I mean you broke up with Samantha Perkins like the last day of school! And now its two weeks in and no one's cried cusp you dumped them! What's wrong!!"? Lily questioned him. "Oh, I don't know. No one's really shown any interest in me lately!" "James, you are kidding me right? Every girl in my dorm would give their left arm to go on one date with you!" Lily said to him.  
  
By this time, James had started to feel uncomfortable. Why was she questioning him like this, did Sirius tell Lily? They had been getting quite close lately!  
  
"You know what Lily, I really don't feel like talking about girls right now!! I mean Lils! Its only 8:30 on a Saturday morning! You know I'm never awake till at like 10:30! Now be a good little Lily and go back to sleep and let me too!" He got up, kissed the top of her head and said "Lily! Be my little angel and go to sleep!"  
  
Lily loved it when he called her 'angel'; ever since she met him (She literally ran into him on her 1st day, and he helped her classes and they became best friends) he had called her little Lily (referring to her height) or angel. Angel had taken a deeper meaning to her last year. Lord Voldemort had killed her parents and James had been the only one who had been able to calm her and help her through it. Ever since, whenever James called her Angel, she would always feel like her parents where there, they were watching over her.  
  
"Yes Jamie!!" She squeaked at him, ran over gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek, "you're the best big brother a girl could ask for Jamsie!" she slipped out of his reach and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ya, that's what I'm afraid of Angel." With that, James went up to his dorm. 


	3. Face it James, you like Lily

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you know if J.K Rowlings. I own Gina, Chyler and Adriana, and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
****A/N- I'm stupid and didn't realize that the letters don't bold automatically, I guess there will be like little ^ ( those things!! Hahaha thanks guyz! Muah*  
  
  
  
As soon as Lily went up the stairs and into the 4th year room, Gina, Adriana, and Chylar were waiting. "So, down with James again?" Gina broke the silence. "What on earth is going on with you two? You keep saying you don't like him, but then every morning and like every night you're sitting with them, and I mean... SO flirting with James. Give it up Lil, you might as well just tell us!" "Gina, come off it! You know that I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT like James Potter! He's like… a big brother. You know that! I've told you, Adriana, and Chylar that so many times! Just because you like him and he doesn't seem to notice who you are doesn't mean you have to knock me because I'm his best friend" Lily retorted, getting angry. She had told Gina time and time again that she had no romantic feelings for James, why would she keep asking!  
  
"Whoa, Lils, calm girl!" Chylar said to the fiery haired girl. Giving her strawberry blonde hair a little shake. "Its way to early to start another "Lily likes James but Lily says she doesn't' fight in here. Lils, you go down to the great hall, maybe Bella will be there," Chylar said, giving Lily a little push out the door. "I'll take care of Gina, don't worry about it." She whispered so only Lily could hear.  
  
  
  
*Down in the Great Hall *  
  
Arabella sat at the Ravenclaw table alone, she didn't have to many friends in this house, and the people were too stuffy for her liking. ^Don't know why I was put in here! Every single one of my friends is in Gryffindor^  
  
Suddenly Bella had some push her over. "Whoa, Buddy!! No need to get rough!!" She said getting back up and seeing it was Lily. "Ahh, Lils! What's up! I was hoping you'd come save me from the house of study." Bella laughed, Lily knew how much she hated it in there. "Whoa, Lily! What's wrong sister? Oh wait, let me guess," She got into the fake trance they liked to joke about; the kind the divination teacher would 'get into'. "I can see it now, Gina got mad because your James best friend and was saying you're in love with him!" She opened her eyes. "Omg, you're brilliant, just brilliant. Right on target today! Come on; come over to the Gryffindor table. Your house scares me a little." Lily joked. "Oh THANK-YOU THANK-YOU! Don't think I could stand another minute; every girl in my dorm was up till 12 arguing over whose cuter, Sirius, James or Remus.  
  
Kept asking me what it was like to be friend with them. I thought I was going to fall over and die of the boredom." Bell remarked laughing.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table with a couple of the 4th year boys. "Hey Lil, Hey Bell, how you girls doing," asked one of the particularly good-looking ones, Parker Johnson. Parker was 5'8, dark brown hair, and tan skin with beautiful gray eyes. Bella had always had a crush on the good-looking Gryffindor, she always got flustered when talking to him and this morning was no different so Lily took charge. "Hey Parker, we're awesome. A little hungry though! But I was thinking, what are you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Me? Um, I was going to go for walk around the grounds or something, you two lovely ladies want to accompany me." He asked, quite hopeful, as Lily and Arabella were the two prettiest girls in 4th year. Arabella nodded furiously and Lily said yes to him. "Great girls, meet me at 2:30 in the entrance hall." With a beautiful smile, he got up and left the hall. "OH BELLA… I'm so fixing you up with him this afternoon." Lily whispered to Bella. Bell just blushed.  
  
  
  
*Mean while, up in the 6th year boys room *  
  
^Why does she do this to me? She's a 14-year-old girl, oh but a very beautiful, very smart 14-year-old girl. James Harold Potter, stop thinking of Lily like that, she trusts you not to. She probably likes Sirius anyway, everyone seems too. Whatever. I'm just going to get over this, nothing can happen and nothing will happen with these feelings. I'll just bury them deep in my heart and move on. Lily's right! Every girl in her dorm would love a guy like me! Speaking of which, Gina is hot! Yes James, that's it! You like Gina! ^ A pillow sent flying his way, with compliments to Sirius, interrupted James thoughts.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Nothing, other than the fact we've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you've just sat there with a dumb look on your face. Fess up, who is it James." He asked. "Oh, Its Lily." Remus said "And don't try to deny it James. I see the look on your face when you get close to her. Though, I can see why you like her. Prettiest girl in 4th year she is. Beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes. You'd make quite the couple, Prongs."  
  
"Oh no, not you guys too. Lily's been having the same problem. Friends thinking she likes me. ^Could she like me^ She's my best friend, other than you two. Like my little sister she is." He said quickly. "Oh this is just wonderful! James, if you don't like her, I'm free to date her! I mean seriously, look at that girl! She's gorgeous, smart, nice, everything a guy needs." Sirius smiled to himself, obviously thinking of Lily. "I'm going down to breakfast guys, maybe she'll be there! I can ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me today!" with that he ran out the room, obviously to find Lily.  
  
^Oh great! Just what I need, my best friend to go out with the girl I love! Wait a minute, love? Where did that come from? I don't even like Lily. I LIKE GINA! Lily is a little sister; she's your little angel. I thought we said we weren't going to think about it like that! ^ James thought. But once again he was interrupted with Remus trying to pull him out of the room. "James, you're not kidding me with that "I like Gina" shit, you like Lily. Just face it." Remus said quietly. 


	4. Anything for you baby!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you know is J.K Rowlings. I own Gina, Chyler, Sierra, and Adriana, and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
****A/N- whenever you see these ^ it means its someone's thoughts!!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ME!!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!! Dracoishot1326, Evil*Fairy, LilyEvansPotter, waxwing, potterschik, lizzie, star and mitie mouse, and AdeleighTheIrishPrincess! Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
Why Lily! Chapter Four*  
  
As James walked into the great hall with Remus the usual 5 girls ran over and started flirting with him. Lily just looked up and started giggling; it was so funny when all those girls would throw themselves at her best friend.  
  
Sirius pinched her to get her attention. "Ow, Si! That hurt! What's up?" she asked, giving him a fake glare. "Well Lily darling," Sirius began. "I've been thinking, and you've been looking mighty hot lately" he said, giving her a infamous maurder grin and a wink, "And I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon. Maybe we could spend a little time alone, get to know each other and little better?" he finished hopefully. Lily flushed at his compliments and looked him up and down and began, "Well Sirius honey, you've been looking mighty fine yourself lately," she replied giggling and blushing, "and you know I'd love to go to hogsmeade with you!" she told him. "Oh Hey James, buddy." Sirius said, finally noticing his best friend standing right beside him. "Heeeeey Jamie! You wanna sit with me?!" Lily asked, the girls behind James giving her a huge death stare. "Sure Angel. Is there any chance you could get your friend Gina over here?" He asked her.  
  
Lily just sat stunned. ^GINA! He likes Gina, what in the world is going on here. He's never like Gina. He would have told me, he would have said something this morning. Wait, Lily!! Why on earth do you care? James is your best friend; you're supposed to be happy for him! And plus, it's not as if you like him, you like Sirius, you have for like how long, two years! ^ "Gina…? James, are you okay? You always said Gina was, and I quote "nothing more than a blonde airhead with two much makeup on." We are talking about the same girl here right?" she asked him, eyebrows raised. "Yes Lily, were talking 'bout the same girl. I guess I've seen her in a new light." He said nonchalantly, receiving a knowing stare from Remus. "Whatever James. No, I can't get her over here. I have stuff to do. I have to set up Bella with Parker, and then go get ready for my date… with Sirius. So, I guess you'll need to find Gina yourself. Come on Bell, oh and Sirius, I'll meet you in the common room at 3, bye love." Lily got up, grabbing Arabella's sleeve and pulled her with her out of the doors.  
  
"James, what's that all about? You weren't lying to you and me… YOU REALLY LIKE LILY DON'T YOU?" he yelled, the obvious just dawning on him. The cries of… 'THAT BITCH,' 'I knew something was going on with them!' mixed among a few sobs were heard throughout the hall. "Sirius, you of all the people in this world should know by now that I DO NOT LIKE LILY EVANS!" James said quite loud, as the sobs were subsiding. "Lily is my little sister ^though, I wouldn't mind her being more^ and nothing is going to change my feelings!" James was getting quite mad now; no one would give it up. ^It was not as if Lily likes me so I don't have to go telling the world that I love her do I. No, you'll just get on with your life. Go have some fun with Gina, break up with her and play around with someone else. You're a player James… its what you do. ^  
  
"Okay Prongs, but if anything changes… you let me know." Sirius replied, starting to eat. "Of course Padfoot, but one thing." James said. "Oh James, anything, what is it?" "I'm giving you a warning Sirius. Lily is my angel my little sister, and don't play her. Even if I'm your best friend, if something happens between you two… I don't know whose side I'd be on. So don't make me have to choose. Just don't lead her on. Please?" James begged.  
  
"Jamie! You know I'd never do anything of like that to little Lils. I really like her you know, its not just the usual weekly crush, I really, really like her." Sirius answered, stuffing bacon in his mouth, waving bye and leaving the hall.  
  
^Yea, and that's what I was afraid of Sirius, I don't want you to love Lily. It's my job. ^  
  
"Prongs, why didn't you just tell Sirius you like Lily! Could have avoided the whole mess this is absolutely bound to become." Remus said, stating the obvious. "Moony, I have no idea what you're talking about." James got up and went in search of Gina.  
  
  
  
*Up in the Girls Dorms *  
  
"Bella, you look absolutely perfect! Not to dressed up, but not like a bum either! Parker is gonna love you!" Sierra said pulling Bella in front of the full-length mirror she had set up.  
  
Bella had on muggle clothes. She had on a pair of jeans and a triple five- soul sweater. Her waist long hair (A/N… think Jennifer Anniston… 2 years ago) was down with the occasional crimp in it. "Aww thanks Sierra. You think Parker will like it?" Arabella asked shyly. "Like it!! Bell, Parker will drop dead when he sees you!" Lily assured the girl! "Now GET! Go down and knock the socks off him! And No getting all shy on me! Just do what you normally do, and he'll be eating out of your palm! Oh, and come here at 9. I'll get James to open the door for you! I want details girl! Now, I have to get ready for my date with… Sirius! GO!" Lily practically pushed Bella out the door.  
  
^Now, what to wear, what to wear! Nothing to dressy^ Lily thought. "Lils! I have just the thing! Hold on!" Sierra yelled from the closest. Two minutes later, Sierra emerged holding a white sundress. It was beautiful. It was about mid-thigh or a bit higher, with spaghetti straps. It didn't look to fancy for Hogsmeade, it looked perfect. "Whoa, Sierra. I can't wear that, it's yours and you haven't even worn it yet!" Lily said. "Oh come on now. Who cares? I certainly don't. Put it on, and I'll do your hair and makeup." Sierra pushed Lily in the bathroom and two minutes she came out wearing the dress. It fit Lily perfectly and looked amazing. "Wow, Hun! That looks awesome! Come here, let me do the rest!" Sierra said.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later, Lily finally got to look at herself in the mirror. Her auburn-red hair was perfectly straight and every once and a while, a little braid would be there. The sparkles on her eyes made her brilliant green eyes stand out even more, and the clear lip-gloss added shine to her face. She looked awesome. "Sierra, your amazing! What would I do without you girl! I'm always coming to you before balls now!" Lily joked. "Now, all I have to do is return the favour. I know you are in love with James. Don't blush Si, who isn't? Anyways, don't tell but I don't want Jamie with a girl like Gina. You wanna go out with him sometime?" she asked, but obviously knowing the answer. Sierra just squeaked and nodded, "Alright Sierra, consider it done!"  
  
  
  
*In the Boys Room *  
  
"Where's Pete?" James asked. "Oh, stupid kid broke his leg again." Sirius laughed. He never really liked Peter. (A/N- WHO THE HELL DOES) "James, what should I wear? You know Lily better than me! What does she like?" he asked, frantically running around the room. "Oh, I don't know. Just wear jeans or something. Don't go with robes, I know Lil; she always wears muggle clothes on her dates. After 20 more minutes of looking around the room, Sirius had picked his clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a black t- shirt with his leather jacket over top.  
  
"Padfoot my friend, I don't think I could stand another minute of you bitching over to wear today! So, I'm going to the common room. See ya later!" James laughed and exited the room.  
  
  
  
*The Common Room *  
  
James was sitting in one of the couches when he felt two warm hands being placed over his eyes. "Guess who!" the voice asked. "Oh, I have absolutely NO idea who that voice could belong too!" he joked, "How about Snape! Am I right?" "No Silly! It's me, Lily… your little Lils!" she laughed along. And jumped onto the couch beside him. ^WOW, Lily! I never knew you could ever look that good. ^ James thought. Lily gave him a little pinch. "Jamie! Why are you looking at me like that! Snap out of it!" She punched him playfully. "Lils, you look amazing. Sir…" he began, but was cut off by her. "Awww thanks bro! You always know just what to say to me! But, I want to ask you something, could you do me the HUGEST favour in the world, and I'll do whatever you want," James just laughed, "Anything for my angel." "I need you to go on a date with Sierra." She said, James made a face. Sierra had always liked him, but had sometimes gone a bit overboard. It would be like putting gas in a fire. Seeing his face, Lily made her always-convincing puppy-dog eyes and put on her baby voice. "Pwwwwease Jamie… for me!" All thoughts of saying no were pushed out of his head when he heard that. "Of course baby. Anything for you!" Just then, Sirius had made his entrance. "LILY DARLING! I'M READY FOR YOU!" he shouted to her! Lily leaned over, gave me a kiss on the check and whispered "James, let Bella in the common room at 9, and meet me down here at 1… we need to talk!" Lily stood up on the couch and shouted back, "SIRIUS BABY!!! I'M WAITING!" she giggled and ran over. Sirius took her hand and led her out the door, giving James a wink as they left.  
  
^Great, Sirius likes Lily, Lily likes Sirius, I have to be her slave and let Bella in, AND I have to go on a date with Sierra. Oh the things I do for you Angel. ^ He thought. 


	5. Lily is NOT a SLUT!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you know is J.K Rowlings. I own Gina, Chyler, Sierra, and Adriana, and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
****A/N- whenever you see these ^ it means its someone's thoughts!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters!!  
  
Keep reviewing.. You know you want too!  
  
This chapter----- Lily and Sirius's Date!! And James and his 'date' with Gina.  
  
Why Lily, Chapter 5*  
  
  
  
"Hey Lils, Where do you wanna go first? Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked her, he was feeling a little nervous. "Um, not yet! Lets go to Zonko's first and then to the three broomsticks, ok?" she replied, smiling. ^Whoa, he's so cute; I can't believe I'm here with Sirius Black. I know, he's my one of my best friends, but still… so many girls would die to be here in my place right now. ^ Lily thought, sighing. "Lily, are you bored…?" he asked, looking a little nervous. "Wha, OH!!! Not at all! I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you." She smiled at him, blushing. Sirius just blushed back. Sirius grabbed a hold on her hand and they walked into Zonko's.  
  
  
  
In the Common Room*  
  
"Jamie, Baby… I heard you were looking for me this morning?" Gina asked him, obviously trying to flirt with him, but failing miserably. ^OH MY GOD, what on earth was I thinking. Gina's not hot… well she is, but when you put her next to Lily, there's just no comparison. ^ He thought to himself. "What was that? Oh, Hi Gina. Yeah, I was looking for you." He muttered. "Well darling, here I am. What do u need?" she flashed him a huge smile. "Well, nothing. ^Actually, Lily's in Hogsmeade… the only way I can go to Hogsmeade without looking like spying is with a date, here's Gina…^ Actually Gina, why don't you come with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked her, flashing her the charming Potter smile. "ME?! Go to Hogsmeade with… YOU? JAMES POTTER?" she squeaked. Not believing her luck. ^Ha, that should teach you Lillian Tara Evans, not everyone wants a slut like you. ^ She laughed inwardly. "Yes Gina, I am James Potter, and I am asking you to go to Hogsmeade. Go to dressed. I'll meet you down here in 10 minutes." He turned to left, shaking his head. ^Fuck, what have I gotten myself into…^ He thought.  
  
Back in Hogsmeade with Lily and Sirius*  
  
"Thanks again for buying my butterbeer Sirius." Lily said, giving him a hug. "Aw Lily, stop it. Your making me blush!" He joked with her. The couple just continued to walk around the town for another half hour, laughing and holding hands.  
  
In the common room, 15 minutes later*  
  
"GINA… HURRY UP! IT'S BEEN 15 MINUTES!!" James yelled up the girl's staircase. He was just in jeans and a white shirt, nothing special, it was just Gina after all. Soon enough, Gina came skipping down the stairs. Her shoulder length blonde hair falling straight behind her and her brown eyes surrounded with way too much makeup on. She had on a pink tank top with white lettering that spelled out * AnGeL *. She also wore some gray pants and running shoes. "Hey Jamsie. I know how you love to call your dates Angel… so I borrowed Lily's shirt." She smiled. "What? I don't like to call my dates Angel… I only call Lily angel. I will only ever call Lily angel." He frowned, this 'date' was gonna suck. "Details details. Lets go Jamie." She cooed. Gina grabbed a hold on his arm, and shot Sierra a look of triumph. Sierra just looked away, ^Lily is a fucking liar, can't believe I trusted her to get James to go out with me…^ she thought, tears starting to well in her eyes.  
  
15 minutes Later, Both couples in Hogsmeade*  
  
"Sirius! Look, it's Jamie! Lets go say hi!" Lily exclaimed. "Yes, alright… lets go." Sirius replied, obviously a little pissed that James had to show up on his date with Lily. Lily and Sirius walked over to James. "Jamie… what are you doing here? I thought you were going to hang out with Moony and go see Pete in the hospital wing?" Lily asked sweetly. James spun around. His eyes were met with a sickening sight. Sirius had his arm around Lily's waist. His arm was around lily's waist, and Lily was enjoying the attention she was getting from his best friend. "Oh well, you know! I was thinking about our chat this morning and your right! I haven't gone out with anyone since Samantha, so I asked out… Gina." He mumbled. "GINA? James, I thought you said you were going to go out with Sierra for me? Oh my god, she probably hates me." Lily gasped. "James, buddy. I know it's been a while, but I mean… Gina?" Sirius laughed. "Yes Sirius… Gina." An icy voice came from behind Lily. They both whipped around and were met with Gina staring them straight in the eyes. "Now, if you'll both fuck off, James and I were having an excellent time until you two decided to intrude." She spat at Lily and Sirius. "Lily, come on. We'll leave Prongs and his… date. If that's what he wants to call her." Sirius joked; Lily tried to suppress a giggle. They both turned around and fled, not wanting another lecture from Gina.  
  
The two couples spent their day wandering around the town happily. (Well in most cases, James was just wondering when he could get out of there, Gina was bitching about Lily being a slut again, and James was once again defending his best friend, not to mention the girl he loved.)  
  
8:45P.M. Back in the entrance hall in Hogwarts*  
  
"Sirius, I had the best time with you." Lily blushed; she couldn't believe she was finally getting to tell Sirius how she felt. She'd liked him since 3rd year. That was the year she'd finally gotten over James and the fact that she's always be a little sister. Of course her feelings for James were still there, just tucked deep down inside of her.  
  
"Well Lily. I had an amazing time with you… and I was wondering, you don't have to say yes or anything. But… doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he blurted. "What? I didn't quite catch that?" she laughed, "Do. You. Want. To. Be. My. Girl. Friend?" he asked again, blushing. "Sirius Black! This is the 4th time you have blushed today! What is going on with you? You never blush, especially not over a girl! But, to answer your question… YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" she squealed, jumping into his arms and giving him a big kiss.  
  
Just at the exact moment to hear Lily scream she would love to be Sirius's steady girlfriend, James and Gina had walked through the front doors. "Slut…" Gina mumbled. "Sirius, what's going on here." ^Please don't tell me Lily's going out with you, please… it would crush me. ^ He thought. "JAMIE!!! Lily untangled herself from Sirius and ran over to James, jumping into his arms, ignoring the look from Gina. "SWEETIE… Sirius just asked me out! And I said yes! And Now… I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! Aren't u so happy for me? You kept telling me to get over Josh and now I did and now I have Sirius!" Lily screamed. "What… Oh ya. I'm so happy for you Angel. I can't describe how I'm feeling." ^How about heartbroken, crushed, wanting to die… need I continue^ he silently screamed. "Thanks sweetie. Oh and you better meet me in the common room at 1… I have so much to talk to you about." She whispered in his ear, giving James chills. "You know I'd never stand you up." He whispered back. "Great! Now, I've got to run boys! Got to go chat with Arabella… I have so much to tell her! Bye Sugar." Lily ran over to Sirius giving him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out of sight.  
  
Sirius just walked over, punched his best friend in the arm and he walked in the direction of the kitchens.  
  
"HMPH" Gina sighed. "What was I telling you Sweetie." "Gina, don't call me sweetie. ONLY LILY CAN CALL ME SWEETIE." He fumed, now was not the best time for her to starting with him. "Yes, alright. Now how about a goodnight kiss? I heard your kisses are enough to spin a girls head." She asked. "Um… sorry Gina. No kisses. I gotta go. I'm quite tired. I think I'll be heading up. Bye." He rushed away from the blonde as fast as he could.  
  
In Lily's Dorm*  
  
Lily strolled into the dorm only to find Sierra standing in front of her bed. "So, the slut has returned." She said in nothing but a deadly whisper. "Si, what are you talking about?" Lily giggled, even being called a slut, (there was nothing more that she hated, well… besides 'mudblood.') could ruin this mood. "Well darling, I was sitting down in the common room waiting for James to ask me out, like you said he would, when he walks out with Gina. HAND IN HAND! You lied to me! The whole school is right about you Lillian. Your nothing but a slut. No wonder you hang out with the maurders, they're man whores, and you're a slut. I can't believe your wearing a white dress, white's the colour of purity honey, and your damn far from pure." Sierra's eyes had narrowed. "Sierra, you don't know what your talking about. I told James to ask you out, you know that I don't like Gina and I would so much rather him go out with you. Sierra, listen… your one of my best friends; I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe Me." Lily was almost crying she hated getting in fight's with her girlfriends. She didn't have many as it was. Most of the girls hated her because she was best friends with James, Sirius and Remus. "Sierra please…" she was begging. "Lily… I'm not sure what to believe her. You tell me your gonna get James to go out with me and then he asks out Gina. My least favourite person. It hurt Lils. It really hurt." Sierra had started to cry by now. "Sierra, trust me honey… I know how it feels to be hurt. You can tell me anything. I'm here to listen." Lily was comforting the crying girl now. "Lily… I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to call you a slut. I don't know what happened." "Shh... Sierra. It's Okay."  
  
Common Room*  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK * "JAMES… ITS 9!!! ITS BELL!! LET ME IN!! I HAVE TO TALK TO LILS THIS SECOND!! HE ASKED ME OUT!! JAMES HURRY UP BUDDY!! I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT STANDING OUT HERE SCREAMING AT THE FAT ASS LADY OUT HERE!!!!!" Bella was screaming outside the portrait. Finally it swung open, revealing not James but Sirius. "You screamed Bells?" He joked, grabbing her wrists and pulling her in. "YES... SIRIUS!! PARKED ASKED ME OUT!!! HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!! WHERE'S LILY!!" she was jumping around. "Well, my lady. She's upstairs… she has some good news probably too." He told her winking. Sirius just turned around and walked up the stairs. "LILLIAN TARA EVANS!! WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS!!" Bell screamed running up the stairs and knocking the door down. Bella stopped dead… there was Lily, comforting a brown haired girl. "Shhh, Sierra… Why don't you get a good sleep? Okay… Here!" Lily pushed back the girl into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
"Shhh.. Arabella… lets go to the common room!!" Lily whispered.  
  
Common Room*  
  
"LILS.. I LOVE YOU! PARKED ASKED ME OUT!!!!" Bella screamed. "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!" Lily cried out. "SIRIUS ASKED ME OUT!" "YESSSS!!!! WE BOTH HAVE BOYFRIENDS!" "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH." Both girls were squealing until finally at around 11 Bella left to back to Ravenclaw while Lily decided to get 2 hours sleep before her meeting with James. She had so much to tell her best friend.  
  
  
  
****A/N- NEXT CHAPTER… LILY'S MEETING WITH JAMES, and Lily's first day being Sirius's official girlfriend and the havoc it will cause. 


	6. Lily, why are you going out with Sirius?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you know is J.K Rowlings. I own Gina, Chyler, Sierra, and Adriana, and anything else you don't recognize!  
  
****A/N- whenever you see these ^ it means its someone's thoughts!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters!!  
  
Keep reviewing.. You know you want too!  
  
This chapter----- Lily and James's chat  
  
Why Lily, Chapter 6*  
  
It was about 12:45 when Lily woke up, remembering her meeting with James. She got up quickly and brushed out her hair and put back on her usual black robes and went downstairs.  
  
Common Room… 1 o'clock*  
  
"Jamie?" Lily whispered. "Hey Angel… I'm here." James whispered back. "What is this talk about now?!"  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy. I just wanted to hang out with you. I haven't had a chance to just chill, you and me. That's okay isn't it?" she giggled. "Lils, you know its okay. I love spending time with you! But, can I just ask you question?" he asked. "James… you can ask me ANYTHING!" Lily replied. "Okay… Lils… Why are you going out with Sirius?" he asked. This was the last thing Lily expected, "What? Why am I going out with Sirius?! Jamie… what are you talking about?" she asked him. "Lily… I just want what's best for you, you know that… and I don't want Padfoot to hurt you. You know first hand what it's like to hurt by a guy, and I don't want you to have to go through that again. Look how long it took you to get over Josh." James said.  
  
"Look James, I'm a big girl now, I know what I'm doing. You're not my dad, if you haven't forgotten I don't have a dad. And yes, I know what it feels like to have my heart broken James. Not only did Josh break my heart last year, but you did too. But you wouldn't know that would you? No, because all you seem to care about is yourself, you think you know me James? DID YOU KNOW I LIKED YOU FROM FIRST TO THIRD YEAR? No, of course not. Because you were too busy macking on every girl you saw to notice that your best friend was head over heels in love with you. But now, now you think you can stick your fucking nose in my love life. Well guess a-fuckin-gain James because I like Sirius. I really like Sirius, and I trust him not to hurt me, but not you James. I don't even know why I wanted Sierra to go out with you, you'd probably just mack on her and then bitch her off like you do all you're other sluts… wouldn't you."  
  
Lily was standing over James by now and had silent tears streaming down her face. Lily took a deep breath and sat back down, "Okay, look… I'm sorry for all the shit I just said. I just hate it when people try and tell me what I should do with my life. And, oh shit… now you probably think I'm some bitchy little 14 year old. And look, Jamie…" but she was cut off with James kissing her.  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!!! What the hell do you think you are doing," lily screamed while pushing him off of her. "Get your lips off mine. I don't know what you think your doing, but I'm going out with Sirius."  
  
"Lily, don't you get it?" Lily shook her head… "Lils, I'm in love with you. I guess I didn't realize it until the summer. I know I'm a dick head for not seeing that you loved me when you did, but you were my little sister, but now, your so much more than that Lily. You're the love of my life. You love me too; say you do…" he said in nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"James… You don't know what I would have given to hear you say that a couple years back, or even to hear you say that this summer. But, now… I can't handle it. I'm going out with Sirius, and… fuck James! Why do you do this to me? Everything's going great, I have best friends and a boyfriend and the best big brother that a girl could want, and then you have to go fall in love with me James. Why did you do that? It can't be the same now… Nothing can be the same now. Every time I'm with Sirius and you're around, nothing will be the same. Maybe it would have been better if I just hadn't been a fucking witch. My parents would be alive and I wouldn't have to have my heartbroken a thousand times." Lily was crying again by now.  
  
^God, what I wouldn't give to be able to go up to her and just comfort her. But she's right everything will be different now. ^ James thought to himself.  
  
"Lils, look, I'm really sorry to spring this all on you. I just want you to know, that no matter if your going out with Sirius, or your married, I'll love you. No matter if it's in 2 weeks or 20 years, I'll love you. Lily, you're my angel, and no matter where you are, when it is, or who you're with… I'll always love you. I just want you to remember that, and if you ever return my feelings again, just let me know Lils… because I'll always be here waiting for you." James got up from seat, walked over to the crying girl sitting across him and gave her a kiss on the cheek, a hug and dropped a necklace in her lap and walked upstairs.  
  
"James, I love you too…" Lily whispered. 


End file.
